The present invention relates generally to item inventory, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically securing and reordering transponder tagged items.
Over recent years, two particular topics have been the focus of attention. One of these topics is the efficient tracking of items utilizing transponders. Such transponders may take the form of passive radio frequency devices. For example, a prior art arrangement in the merchandise tracking context is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,684 to Johnsen entitled “ELECTRONIC INVENTORY LABEL AND SECURITY APPARATUS”. Another example of a prior art arrangement is in the library book tracking context and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,134 to Bowers et al. entitled “INVENTORY SYSTEM USING ARTICLES WITH RFID TAGS”. Such prior art arrangements utilize transponders, also referred to as RFID tags, to track items in relation to a given area and to issue an alarm when an item with a transponder is removed from such area without being purchased in the case of merchandise or checked-out in the case of library books.
The other topic of attention is the rapid growth of the global computer network (i.e., the Internet) and the increasing level of influence it is having on virtually every facet of everyday life. A cursory scan of television programming, magazines or newspapers on almost any given day demonstrates how the Internet is becoming a tool of steadily increasing importance for both business and personal activities. Those individuals who turn to the Internet to satisfy traditional consumer based shopping needs are often described as participating in “e-commerce”.